whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno - Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary with actors Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier) and John Levene (Sergeant Benton), producer Barry Letts and script editor Terrance Dicks. Production Subtitles Subtitles provide the viewer with cast details, script development and other information. Easter Egg #1 VT countdown clock for episode 7. (dur. 0' 40") Disc 2 Can You Hear the Earth Scream? Actors and production team recall working on the story in this specially-shot featurette. It features interviews with Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, actors Caroline John, Nicholas Courtney, John Levene, Ian Fairbairn and actor/stunt arranger Derek Ware. (dur. 34' 45" ) Hadoke versus HAVOC Presenter Toby Hadoke reunites surviving members of the HAVOC stunt team and trains with them to perform a stunt himself. Will he survive to become an honorary member of HAVOC? With stunt arranger Derek Ware and stunt men Roy Scammell, Derek Martin and Stuart Fell. (dur. 27’ 33”) Doctor Forever – Lost in the Dark Dimension The penultimate instalment of our new five part series looking at how Doctor Who was kept alive in the years between the end of the classic series and the beginning of the new. In this episode we look at the various attempts to bring the show back during that period. With current and former Doctor Who Magazine editors Tom Spilsbury, John Freeman and Gary Russell, former BBC range editor Steve Cole, actor David Burton, writer Adrian Rigelsford, director Graeme Harper and new series executive producer Russell T Davies. Narrated by Zeb Soanes. (dur. 27’ 26”) The UNIT Family - Part One A featurette looking at the Earthbound Doctor's 'family' during his exile to Earth and his new role as the scientific advisor to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. (dur. 35' 35" ) Visual Effects Promo Film An excerpt from an early attempt to 'sell' the experience and facilities of the BBC Visual Effects Department to new clients. This short film features model effects filming from the Doctor Who stories The Ambassadors of Death and Inferno, a watertank sketch from Marty Amok featuring Marty Feldman, model shots from The Caves of Steel and the filming of the forced-perspective model pier for the explosive finale of the missing Doomwatch episode, Survival Code. (dur. 6' 00" ) Deleted Scene A short deleted scene which was never seen in the original BBC transmission of the story, featuring a rather too obvious Jon Pertwee as the voice of a radio presenter. (dur. 1' 56") The Pertwee Years Intro A short introduction to the story's final episode from Jon Pertwee, originally presented as part of BBC Video's The Pertwee Years VHS release. (dur. 2' 43" ) Photo Gallery Production, design and publicity photos from the story. (dur. 6' 10" ) Easter Egg #2 Clean opening title backgrounds including the special 'volcano' graphics used for this story. (dur. 1' 01") Easter Egg #3 Being David Burton – actor David Burton talks at greater length about his career and casting as the Doctor. (dur. 5’ 20”) Doctor Who Annual An Adobe PDF version of the 1971 Doctor Who Annual, supplied as a PC-ROM feature for access by PC and Mac users. Coming Soon Trailer for The Mind of Evil. Radio Times Billings In Adobe PDF format. Category:Third Doctor Category:Special Edition